


Чёрная книжечка Цукишимы Кея

by Al_Dreamer, KageTsuki_Team



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 07:18:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16614404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Al_Dreamer/pseuds/Al_Dreamer, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KageTsuki_Team/pseuds/KageTsuki_Team
Summary: Если бы Кагеяма знал, чем всё закончится, то не стал бы трогать очки Цукишимы и оставил их на кухонном столе.





	Чёрная книжечка Цукишимы Кея

Если бы Кагеяма знал, чем всё закончится, то не стал бы трогать очки Цукишимы и оставил их на кухонном столе. Но даром ясновидения он не обладал и потому, заметив их у плиты, решил отнести в комнату.

***

С Цукишимой они начали встречаться на последнем году старшей школы, хотя Кагеяма предпочитал называть всё это — «мы вместе». Вместе они поступили в один университет: Кагеяма выбрал спортивный факультет, Цукишима решил, что палеонтология — именно то, чем он хотел бы заниматься по жизни. Кагеяма, правда, считал, что копаться в старых костях динозавров — это сомнительное удовольствие, но среди кучи книг, записей и журналов Цукишима выглядел если не счастливым, то умиротворённым точно. Повсюду в их маленькой съёмной квартире висели цветные стикеры, на которых уверенной рукой Цукишимы были выведены труднопроизносимые названия ископаемых останков, что-то на латыни и английском.

Кагеяма не вникал в суть, но любил незаметно наблюдать, как Цукишима, обложившись учебниками, что-то пишет в тетради и едва слышно бормочет. Под вечер, когда усталость брала своё, Цукишима подпирал голову рукой, и очки забавно съезжали набок. Иногда он так и засыпал, сидя, под светом настольной лампы. Тогда Кагеяма аккуратно снимал с него очки и подталкивал к кровати.

Когда они только въехали, то сдвинули вместе две односпальных кровати, до этого чинно разделённые тумбочкой. Цукишима всегда засыпал на своей половине, но во сне обычно прикатывался под бок Кагеямы и обхватывал своими длинными конечностями. Кагеяма не возражал, это было одно из немногих тактильных проявлений привязанности Цукишимы. По утрам тот слепо шарил вокруг в поисках очков, надевал их и сразу становился собранным и отстранённым, словно очки превращали его в другого человека. Словно это не он пять минут назад сопел Кагеяме в ключицы.

***

После тренировки Кагеяма, скинув у двери кроссовки, прошёл на кухню, налил в кружку воды, залпом выпил и тут заметил очки Цукишимы. У него их было несколько, и все обычно лежали в футлярах на полке у окна. Видимо, спешил, подумал Кагеяма, подхватил очки за дужку и направился в комнату. По пути он мельком взглянул в зеркало, висевшее на стене. Раньше оно находилось возле двери в квартиру, но однажды Кагеяма раздавил пакет молока, неловко оперевшись, и зеркало пришлось перевесить так, чтобы скрыть пятно на обоях. На самом деле виноват в этом был Цукишима, прижавший Кагеяму к стене, но итога это не отменяло: зеркало теперь располагалось между кухней и комнатой.

Кагеяма прошёл мимо, а потом вернулся. В голове мелькнула дурацкая мысль примерить очки Цукишимы, пока его нет. Перед глазами сразу всё расплылось, и Кагема зажмурился, а затем посмотрел на себя поверх оправы. Выглядел он странно и непривычно. Дужки давили на уши и переносицу. Как только Цукишима их носит, подумал Кагеяма. Тяжело и неудобно.

— И что это ты делаешь? — раздался позади голос Цукишимы.

Конечно, именно в этот момент Цукишима должен был войти и увидеть, как без спроса трогают его вещи. Однажды Кагеяме пришлось выслушать длинную лекцию о том, что возмущает Цукишиму в этом мире, и он хорошо запомнил: очки — вещь неприкосновенная.

Он медленно обернулся. Цукишима стоял, привалившись плечом к стене, и с явным интересом ожидал, что Кагеяма скажет в ответ.

Раньше Кагеяма думал, что «звенящая тишина» — выражение сильно преувеличенное и встречается только в книжках. Однако в эту минуту, пока Цукишима молча смотрел на него, Кагеяма понял — тишина очень даже звенит. И сделал то, чего и сам от себя не ожидал, — небрежным жестом поправил очки, убрал чёлку с глаз и протянул, подражая голосу Цукишимы:

— Сколько раз я тебя просил не оставлять посуду в мойке? — И добавил: — Кагеяма.

Глаза у Цукишимы округлились, а брови поползли вверх. 

— Неужели это так сложно? — в конце фразы Кагеяма цыкнул.

Цукишима откашлялся, затем сунул руки глубоко в карманы.

— Я спешил на тренировку, — ответил он, хмуро глянув исподлобья. А потом достал из кармана куртки пилочку и принялся обрабатывать ногти. — Вечно ты, Цукишима, придираешься по пустякам.

— Засохший в кастрюле рис, по-твоему, пустяк? — Кагеяма решил не сдаваться. — Вместо того, чтобы готовиться к тесту, я половину вечера потратил на уборку кухни.

— Тебе же всё равно это нравится, — упрямился Цукишима, старательно выпятив верхнюю губу. — Ты сам говорил, что вода успокаивает.

— Но не вместо тестов же, Король! — вспомнил Кагеяма старое прозвище и понял, что влип. 

Цукишима резко выдохнул, в два длинных шага сократил разделявшее их расстояние, схватил Кагеяму за плечи и поцеловал так, что перехватило дыхание.

— Назовёшь меня так ещё раз… — тихо начал он.

— Король, — насмешливо бросил Кагеяма. — Вот и назвал. И что ты мне сделаешь? 

Такого секса в жизни Кагеямы ещё не было: в Цукишиму будто демон вселился. Соседи за тонкой стенкой сначала деликатно в неё постучали, затем немного сильнее, а потом включили музыку. Громко.

Когда дыхание пришло в норму и сердце перестало биться так, словно готово проломить грудную клетку, Кагеяма сказал:

— Мне кажется, я чего-то не знаю о тебе, Цукишима. 

Они лежали на полу среди разбросанной одежды. Цукишима повернул голову и прищурился, вглядываясь в лицо Кагеямы.

— Тебе сказать в процентном отношении или изобразить в форме графика?

Кагеяма пихнул его в бок.

— На первом году старшей школы я занёс тебя в чёрную книжечку, Кагеяма. Знаешь, иногда люди так делают, чтобы символически убрать объект раздражения из поля зрения. 

— Символически?

— Да. И вот прошло пять лет, а ты всё ещё там.

— Символически?

— Да. 

— А что ещё там есть?

Цукишима помолчал.

— Правильнее сказать — было. Акитеру, волейбол. Зимние автобусы, потому что в них запотевают очки. Люди, которые неправильно читают моё имя.

— Этого всего больше нет в твоей чёрной книжечке?

— Больше нет.

— А я — есть?

— Конечно, — Цукишима улыбнулся.

— Это как-то неправильно, — пробурчал Кагеяма. — Я там что, один остался?

— Да, на каждой странице.

— И надолго я там?

Вместо ответа Цукишима протянул руку и крепко сжал его пальцы.


End file.
